


The Carpal Tunnel of Love

by doodlestrudel



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism???, Baby Alex, Bad Dirty Talk, Based on when The Little Flames toured with Arctic Monkeys, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Friends crushing on each other, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pretend they have accents, Romantic Face Punching, Scratching, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, The title is even a terrible masturbation pun, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/pseuds/doodlestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is excited to have a quiet night in, and enjoys the more private benefits of having some time alone. At least, he thought he was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! My first fic got a pretty positive response, so I decided to have another go at it. The title is just a song I was listening to as I finished this up, and I found it to be both amusing and fitting for the story, given it's content. I am incredibly lame, I assure you. Anyway, this is based around the time where Alex and Miles first met, when The Little Flames opened for Arctic Monkeys. Hope you all enjoy it!

Alex hurried himself back to the band's tour bus, hoping to avoid being seen by any prying press. The light spring breeze felt refreshing against his damp skin, and he briefly considered taking a walk, but soon decided against it. The rest of the band had all agreed that they wanted to go to the local pub, while Alex opted for an early night in. He loved his band mates like they were his own brothers, but he was looking forward to having a little peace and quiet. Once he entered the bus, he kicked his shoes off and tugged his shirt up and over his head, wanting to rid himself of the sweat drenched material. He climbed into his bunk and laid down, stretching his tired body out. The beds weren't the comfiest things, but at least the sheets were freshly cleaned. His mind began wandering over the night's events. 

Tonight's show had gone quite well, and he was in awe over the amount of people who turned up, how many of them sang along to every word. He couldn't believe how successful their album was, and that people truly enjoyed it so much. It gave him a burst of confidence that he would never dream of having before. Being the front man was always nerve wracking to him, he was notoriously shy, and preferred to be in the background. Tonight made him feel otherwise, he was excited to be in the spotlight for once. Seeing all the fans out in the crowd, there to see him and his best friends, made his head spin. It also might have had a little bit to do with who was watching from the side stage as well.

Miles was in The Little Flames, who were currently the opening band for Arctic Monkeys. Alex had instantly felt a connection to him that he'd never had with anyone else, not even Matt. Miles could make Alex laugh till his sides were sore, and never interrupted him, no matter how long it took him to get his words out. They played guitar together and even joked about maybe forming their own band one day. Soon after they had met, Alex was hit with the realization that his feelings towards Miles weren't exactly platonic. His breath caught in his throat every time Miles smiled, and it felt like waves of electricity were crashing through him whenever they touched. He was certain Miles was under the impression that Alex's cheeks were naturally a rosy pink from the amount of times he blushed in his presence. 

Alex sighed and covered his face with his hands, his mind still running wild with the image of Miles. He pictured how gorgeous he looked hunched over his guitar, lost in the melody his fingers created. His contagious smile, the warmth he felt whenever they hugged. How he looked coming off stage, covered in sweat, his eyes wild with excitement. The way he licked his lips, and how Alex wanted to slide his own tongue against those lips, to gently sink his teeth into them. His breath began to quicken as he slowly ran his hand down his chest, his fingertips moving back and forth across his stomach. He wanted to feel Miles' bare chest pressed against his, to make his heart race at the same feverish pace as his own. To know his sweet spots, what made him moan and made his eyes roll back. He wanted to see how beautiful he looked when he came, to be the one who made it happen. 

His fingers came into contact with his belt, and he began to clumsily unbuckle it. He undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, slipping his hand inside and rubbing at his semi hard on. He slowly rolled his hips up, gently dragging his nails up and down his chest with his other hand. He rubbed a bit harder as he groaned quietly. He imagined Miles touching him like this, sucking bruises into his neck and collarbones. He'd proudly show them off, wanting everyone to know who marked him, that he belonged to Miles. Having had enough of teasing himself, he tugged both his jeans and boxers down to his knees and wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly moving it up and down his length, as moans began to slip past his lips.

Miles slowly pulled open the door to Arctic Monkey's tour bus, making sure to slip inside as quickly and quietly as possible. The band had told him that Alex had stayed behind, and Miles thought it'd be funny to sneak onto the bus and surprise him. He tip toed as best as he could up the stairs, and pressed his back flat to the wall when he reached the top, wanting to assess the situation and figure out where exactly Alex was before he jumped out at him. He stood still and waited for some indicator of what he could be up to. However, he wasn't prepared for what he ended up hearing. The sounds of Alex moaning, along with the slapping of skin filled his ears. Miles sucked his breath in, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. He knew he should have walked off the bus the second he realized what was happening, he knew it was wrong of him to listen to Alex doing something so intimate and private, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He had never heard such gorgeous sounds before, going back and forth between low groans and high moans. 

Alex continued to pump his cock, blissfully unaware of his friend's sudden presence on the bus. He thought of Miles hovering over him, stroking him, staring down at him with a lust blown gaze. He liked to imagine Miles would know exactly how to satisfy him, that he'd know where and when Alex needed him most. He wanted Miles' mouth to replace his hand. To pull on his hair, feel his cheeks brush against his thighs. His breath came out in short gasps as he lost himself completely in his fantasies. “Miles.... Oh fuck, Miles....” he moaned, his voice hoarse. “Miles... Faster, Mi, suck me faster...” He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading out the pre cum he found there. 

Miles had gotten his jeans unbuttoned and zipped down, hand in his boxers and working his own cock, desperately trying to hold back any sounds from escaping his lips. He panicked at first, when he heard Alex say his name, he thought for a second that he'd been caught. He quickly learned that he wasn't found out, but was actually the object of Alex's lust, and he'd never been more turned on in his life at the realization. The fact that his friend was wanking to the thought of him excited Miles to no end. He wanted to fulfill Alex's desires to take him in his mouth. He had to hold himself back from doing just that, however, knowing Alex wouldn't react too kindly to having been listened in on, blow job or not. Alex let out a particularly loud moan, followed by gasping Miles' name. He pumped faster, already feeling himself getting embarrassingly close.

Alex's pace on his cock only got faster, his hips bucking up in quick, sharp thrusts, fucking himself into his hand. His moans were reduced to whimpers the closer he got, continuing to occasionally call out Miles' name. He felt beads of sweat on his forehead as his free hand clutched his sheets, twisting them around his fist, his knuckles turning white. He felt the familiar build up, and he let out a long groan, the sound filling up the room. “Mi.... Gonna come... I'm gonna fucking come, Miles... Fuck!” He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, his mouth hanging open as he came onto his stomach and the sheets, as a few more moans spilled out of his mouth. He laid flat on the bed once again, panting and shivering slightly, feeling almost boneless as he tried to catch his breath.

Miles sucked his breath in as he heard Alex finish, clenching his jaw and forcing himself to cover his mouth with his hand. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered as he came inside his boxers, knowing he couldn't risk making any type of mess. He leaned back against the wall briefly to compose himself. He could still hear Alex's labored breathing, having not completely come down from his high. Miles quickly fixed himself and quietly went back down the stairs, slipping through the bus doors and desperately hoping he didn't make any noticeable noise. He rushed back to his own bus so he could change his clothes and try to ignore the guilt creeping on his conscience, along with the sounds of Alex coming undone playing on loop in his mind. 

Alex held his breath when he thought he'd heard something at the door, thinking his band mates were already returning. He soon decided it must have been the wind, since the bus still remained in complete silence, rather than being filled with the sounds of his drunk friends. He pulled his boxers back up and kicked his jeans off, reaching for the packet of tissues he kept on the little shelf his bunk had and wiping his stomach clean. He did the best clean up job he could with the sheets. “I guess these aren't clean and fresh anymore” he muttered to himself, tossing the crumpled tissue to the corner of his bunk, already feeling his eyelids grow heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles withdraws from Alex after what happened on the tour bus, and Alex decides to confront him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally intending to continue this, but I had gotten some requests asking me to make another part, so I figured, eh, why the hell not? So, here it is! I hope you all enjoy :)

It had been a few days since the tour bus incident, and Miles has tried to avoid Alex at all costs. He didn't feel awkward about it, he was able to admit to himself that he wanted the same things as Alex did. Miles felt so guilty for listening in on him, for even getting off on it, that he just couldn't bring himself to face him. He was worried that if he were to spend any prolonged time with Alex, he'd reveal everything, and lose Al in the process. So, he continued on with keeping to himself, and with rejecting Alex's offers to hang out together whenever he did manage to find him. Miles knew he was upsetting him, he could see the hurt and disappointment written all over Alex's face every time he turned him down. Miles tried to tell himself that ignoring Alex was for the best, but he knew deep down that he couldn't keep that up forever. 

Miles was watching Arctic Monkeys perform from the side of the stage just as he always did. They were incredible to see, they gave it their all each time, and the fans sang along so loudly you almost couldn't hear the vocals. Miles tried to avoid catching Alex's eye, but on the few occasions when he did, there was a sadness in his friend's gaze that made his stomach twist in the most unpleasant way. As soon as the last song came to an end, he walked off the stage and began making his way back to his bus. He had almost made it out the back door when he felt someone gently tug on his wrist. He knew exactly who it was before he even turned around. 

“Miles.... Erm.... Do you think maybe we could talk? Everyone's going out, so we can go back to my bus, if you're alright with that...” Alex suggested. Miles could hear the nerves in his voice. He nodded his head. They walked to Alex's bus in silence, and Miles already felt like he was drowning. As soon as they had both boarded the bus, they went over to sit on the little couch the small space provided. Miles tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever was about to come. Alex was twisting his fingers in his lap and chewing on his bottom lip, but despite his obvious tension, he still was the one to speak first.

“How come you've been ignoring me!?” he blurted out, much unlike the slow, well thought out words he usually spoke. “Did I do something wrong? If I did, please tell me, Mi.... I feel like I'm losing you and it hurts.” he admitted, his voice wobbling. He refused to look up from his knotted fingers. Miles felt his heart drop to his stomach. Why had he talked himself into ignoring Alex? He could see that he was hurting him, and that was the last thing he wanted. He knew he needed to come clean, he refused to lie to Alex anymore.

“I..... I heard you, a few nights ago. I sneaked onto your bus, wanting to scare you, and I heard you... wanking... I heard you saying my name.” Miles confessed. He glanced at Alex's face, wanting to see his reaction before he continued. Alex looked like he was going to be sick. He was white as a ghost and was trembling slightly. Alex dropped his head into his hands and hoped for the floor to swallow him whole. “Fuck, Miles, I'm so sorry! God, no wonder you've been avoiding me. I'm so fucking sorry Miles, you're probably disgusted with me! Fuck!” Alex babbled, finally lifting his head and gazing at Miles with watery eyes. “Jesus, you probably bolted out of here, completely freaked out as soon as you heard it and now you can't stand being around me.” 

Miles knew it was now or never. “Actually.... No. That's not what happened, not at all.” Miles interjected, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I uh, I stayed. I stayed until you were finished. I also..... I got myself off on it, on listening to you. I've been ignoring you because I felt guilty for staying, not because I was freaked out by what I heard.” Miles held his breath and waited for the inevitable storm. He watched as Alex's face contorted from fear, to confusion, and finally to anger, just as Miles predicted. 

“You... Stayed? You got off on it? Why the fuck would you do that!? How the fuck could you do that!? You had no right to listen, to invade my privacy like that!” Alex screeched. He bolted up off the couch with the intention of storming off the bus, finding his friends and immediately guzzling every alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on. Unfortunately, Miles reacted fast. He grabbed Alex's hand, trying to pull him back to the couch, as Alex attempted to pull his arm away from him. “Alex, come on now, let's talk about this, I'm sorry, I fucked up, I know that! I'm so sorry Al.” Miles pleaded. He was so focused on getting his apologies out that he failed to notice Alex balling up his free hand, then throwing a punch to his face. Only when he felt Alex's fist connect with his jaw did it register what had just happened. “Alex, what the hell!?” Miles yelped. He dropped Alex's hand and pressed his fingers to the ache in his face. However, Alex didn't seem to think one hit was enough. He drew his fist back and once again struck Miles, this time getting him in his chest.

“Alex! I get it, alright? Stop it!” Miles warned. Alex ignored him, and instead continued his attack on Miles. He got in another couple of hits before Miles had finally reached his breaking point. He quickly rose from the couch and grabbed Alex's wrists. Miles shoved him to the nearby wall and pinned his arms above his head. “I FUCKING SAID STOP IT!” Miles shouted, slamming Alex's body against the wall as he spoke. The two boys stood and stared each other down, Alex breathing heavily. Before he could stop himself, Miles slid a hand around the back of Alex's neck and tugged his head forward, crushing their lips together. Alex felt weak almost instantly, all his previous tension melting away. He moaned as Miles bit his lip, allowing for the kiss to deepen. Miles' fingers pressed into his skin, making Alex arch his back in delight. They slowly pulled away from each other and Alex tugged against the tight grip still around his wrists.

“I wanna touch you, Mi, please let me.” Alex begged, his eyes wide and pleading. “You're not gonna punch me again, are you?” Miles questioned, a small smile playing on his lips. He frantically shook his head no, making Miles release his arms. Alex immediately reunited their lips and wrapped his arms around Miles' neck, then hooked a leg around his hip. Miles worked his mouth against Alex's as he reached down to grab his thighs. He gently pulled up on the leg he was still standing on, making Alex's grip on his neck tighten as he wrapped it around his other hip, breaking their kiss in the process. Miles gazed up at Alex and leaned in to kiss his neck, his teeth gently sinking into the skin as he tried to find his sweet spot. Alex gasped and bucked his hips forward, encouraging Miles' exploration. His lips continued to trail downwards, and when he got to the hollow of Alex's throat, he was rewarded with a loud groan and nails digging into his shoulders. He smiled in satisfaction as he started walking backwards, trying to find his way to Alex's bunk. Miles could feel Alex's semi hard on pressing into his stomach as he stumbled to the bed. 

He dropped Alex down and crawled on top of him. He began biting Alex's neck once more as he slid a hand up his shirt, moving his fingers against the soft, warm skin. Miles dug his nails slightly into Alex's stomach, making Alex whimper and jerk his hips forward. His sudden movement took Miles by surprise, causing him to drag his nails a bit harshly across Alex's stomach. “Miles!” he shrieked, rolling his hips up. “Oh God, more, I want more!” Alex rasped. Miles ran his fingers across the marks now carved in Alex's skin, a smirk forming on his face. “So, you like things rough, do you, Alex? You like a bit of pain, to be marked up?” Miles growled, reaching up to tug at his hair. Alex gasped and arched his back. “Strip for me first. Then maybe I'll give you what you want.” Miles concluded. He sat back against the end of the bed as Alex scrambled to sit up. He quickly reached for the hem of his t shirt and lifted it up and over his head. He tossed it aside and looked down. He smiled when he saw the bright red marks now decorating his body. He traced his fingertips along the lines before looking up at Miles and licking his lips. His fingers moved lower, down to his belt, his eyes never leaving Miles' face as he began unbuckling it. 

Miles watched hungrily as Alex undressed. His eyes were glued to the boy in front of him, staring as he tugged both his jeans and boxers down his thighs all at once, then leaning back to kick them the rest of the way off. Normally Alex would feel embarrassed about being completely exposed like this, but seeing the way Miles looked at him only made Alex feel confident. Sexy, even. He watched as Miles raked his eyes over his body, as if trying to memorize every last detail. Miles quickly pulled his own shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers on. Alex rubbed his hands over the V lines in his lower stomach, teasing himself. “Did you like that I was wanking over you, Mi? Hm? I enjoyed it quite a bit myself.... I do it every chance I get.” Alex divulged, wrapping a hand around his hardened cock and stroking up and down his length. “See Miles? Just like this.” he went on, biting his lip as a quiet moan escaped his mouth. 

Miles was shocked by Alex's brazen words and actions. He never expected this sort of behavior out of such a timid boy, but needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised by it. He felt his own cock twitch as he watched Alex. “Oh yes, I loved it. I wanted you so bad, still do...” Miles trailed off, distracted by the beautiful sight before him. Alex smiled sweetly before squeezing his cock, precome beginning to drip from the head. “Come and get me, then.” he cooed, his tongue slowly sliding across his bottom lip. 

Miles practically pounced on top of Alex. He grabbed his hands and once again pinned them above his head, then slowly dragged his nails down Alex's chest, making the boy underneath him moan and arch up into the touch. He rolled his hips down against Alex's, the friction from Miles' clothed cock against Alex's bare one had him whimpering. Miles tugged his boxers down and off, then continued to grind against Alex. Both boys moaned in unison. An idea crossed Miles' mind, causing his movements to come to a stop. Alex whined and thrust his hips up in response to the lack of contact. “How about I suck you off, Al? Just like in that little fantasy of yours. Would you like that, love?” Miles purred. Alex's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening. He couldn't believe he was going to get what he wanted, that all his naughty little thoughts he'd had of his friend were about to become a reality. “Yes, Mi. Please.” he squeaked, his breath already starting to quicken at the thought of Miles' mouth on him.

Miles kissed and licked his way down Alex's body, wanting to taste every inch. He sucked and bit on the flesh of Alex's inner thigh, intending to bruise him there as much as he had on his neck. Alex groaned and ran his hands through Miles' hair, interlocking his fingers behind his neck and pushing his face in deeper. Miles smiled against Alex's skin before moving over to his other thigh to repeat the process. He pulled away and spread Alex's legs apart, staring down at the gorgeous boy in front of him. Miles slowly pushed the tip of his middle finger inside of Alex's tight hole, making him gasp and his eyes almost pop out of his head. “Shh. Not yet, darling, I don't have the patience for this tonight. But we'll get there, don't worry. I'll be inside of you soon enough. I'm gonna make you mine.” Miles promised, pushing his finger a bit deeper. Alex whined and gripped onto the sheets. He pulled his finger away and leaned down, licking the underside of Alex's cock as it lay against his stomach. Miles could see it twitch slightly as soon as his tongue made contact. 

He ran his tongue across the tip, cleaning away the liquid smeared there. Alex moaned and pet Miles' hair, gently encouraging him. He gazed down at the boy between his legs, watching as he slid the head into his mouth. Miles looked up and their eyes locked, Alex's soft moans filing the room. Miles took Alex as deep as he could manage, wrapping his hand around what couldn't fit down his throat. His hand worked Alex's cock as he sucked him. Alex's sweet, quiet noises of approval quickly turned into loud groans and pants, his hips bucking up, fucking Miles' mouth. He didn't seem to mind, however, he simply moaned around him and tugged him faster, his mouth becoming tighter around him.  
  
“Miles... Oh fuck, you've already got me so close, Mi.” Alex hissed, his hands pulling at Miles' hair. He called out Miles' name on loop before resorting to loud grunts and whimpers. It only took a few minutes more before Alex was warning Miles. “M-Miles, I'm gonna c-come. Oooh, I'm gonna f-fucking come, baby!” he stuttered, his eyes squeezing shut. Miles tugged twice more and then felt Alex spilling into his mouth. He sucked until his grip in Miles' hair loosened and returned to light strokes. 

He swallowed it all and pulled away, crawling up to press his swollen lips against Alex's. Miles felt the older boy's hands roaming over his chest, wandering down till they reached his cock, wrapping around it. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Alex's grip tighten around him. He pumped him with both hands. Miles pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against Alex's. They stared into each others blackened eyes as Alex got him closer and closer to the edge, their mouths hanging open. Miles cupped his hands around Alex's face as he thrust into his fists. Low moans and growls of Alex's name fell from his lips, the only sounds he could manage to make. He could already feel the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach. 

“Come for me, Miles. Come all over me, I wanna feel it.” Alex cooed, working him fast and hard. Miles groaned as he fulfilled Alex's request, his release spurting out onto his chest and stomach. Miles collapsed by Alex's side and attempted to catch his breath. He watched with wide eyes as Alex slowly dragged both his index and middle fingers through the come on his stomach, collecting as much as he could. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked, his eyes fluttering shut as he hummed and sucked them clean. “Fuck.” Miles whispered, shivering slightly. Alex opened his eyes and stared at Miles as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a loud pop. “You taste so good, Mi. I'm gonna have you in my mouth next time, yeah?” Alex murmured, his lips curling into a smile. Miles ran his hands through Alex's hair as a grin overtook his face. “Yes, yes you will.” Miles agreed. 

He kissed his forehead and reached down for his boxers, sitting up and quickly pulling them on. He started to climb out of the bunk as Alex grabbed his wrist. “Wait, what are you doing!?” Alex asked, the panic in his voice obvious. “I'm just going to grab something so I can clean you up love, that's all.” Miles reassured. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Miles' wrist, grinning as he watched him walk to the bathroom. He returned momentarily with a damp wash cloth. He leaned down and gently wiped Alex clean. Alex retrieved his boxers and tugged them back on as Miles crawled back into the bed. He laid on his back and opened his arms up, inviting Alex to curl beside him. 

Alex wrapped his arm around Miles' waist and rested his head in the crook of his neck, their legs tangling together. They laid together for a few moments in silence before Alex asked, “Will you stay the night with me?” His voice quiet and hesitant. “Of course, Al, as long as you don't care about whatever everyone's going to say about it when they come back.” Miles replied, chuckling. Alex giggled. “Nah, I overheard them all taking bets on when they thought we were gonna hook up the other day, so I doubt they care. And some of them will probably win money anyway, so that just sweetens the deal.” They both burst into a fit of laughter. “Well, nice to know that they're supportive, at least!” Miles exclaimed. After a few moments they settled back down into a comfortable silence. Miles was rubbing Alex's back when he heard him whisper, “I really like you, Mi.” He grinned and kissed the top of Alex's head. 

“I really like you too, Al.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [tumblr](http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
